miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 2/@comment-31772822-20180310035519
It makes sense to watch the Season 2 episodes in production order. Everything makes sense if you watch it that way. It seems like the creators of the show took notes from fans, and as opposed to making Season 2 independent like how they botched up Season 1's course of events, Thomas took notes and influenced the storyline to co-ordinate by their proposed production codes. I'm not including the Christmas Special because Winny confirmed that the story events take place in Season 1 and Netflix's is only packaging the episode with Season 2 because Troublemaker is delayed because of lack of time preparing the dubbing and animation before March 30th. Episode number and production code for Season 2: 01) The Collector (201) 02) Prime Queen (202) 03) Glaciator (203) 04) Despair Bear (204) 05) Troublemaker (205) 06) Gigantitan (206) 07) Riposte (207) 08) Befana (208) 09) Captain Hardrock (209) 10) Gorizilla (210) 11) Robostus (211) 12) Sapotis (212) 13) Dark Owl (213) Notes: Marinette/Ladybug has no interest in Adrien in "Robostus", "Sapotis", "Dark owl", and treats Cat Noir like a really good friend and seems to be much kinder to him in "Gigantitan", Riposte" and the other mentioned episodes that occur after Glaciator. In "Glaciator (203)" Marinette meets André the ice cream vendor for the first time. Also, Ladybug kindly rejects Cat Noir's feelings because she didn't want to play with his emotions because she's in love with someone else. If you notice in''' "Despair Bear (204)", Adrien seemed to be enthusiastic to dance with Marinette and even warmed up to her several occasions and complimented her dancing and baking throughout the episode. In "Troublemaker (205)", in front of everyone, Marinette's crush is exposed on live television, and in '''"Gigantitan (206)", Marinette's friends conveniently find out about her crush on Adrien. Also, Adrien seemed quite weirded out by her when she speaks to him, not to forget, she seems to know who André is and plans a date to share his ice cream with Adrien. In "Robostus" (211)", Ladybug and Cat Noir were almost doomed and was almost defeated if it weren't for Max intervening. So in "'Sapotis' (212)", she relies on a new Miraculous holder to temporarily join the team to assist her and Cat Noir because after acknowledging the terrible events from the last episode, she knew she won't be able to defeat Sapotis alone. In "Dark owl (213)", in the wake of acknowledging how astonishing Alya was in the last episode, she requests that her assistance her and Cat Noir plan a mission altogether for Mr. Damocles have confidence in himself as a hero. So she clearly trusts Alya subsequent to perceive how unbelievable she was after Sapotis. Furthermore, Ladybug and Cat Noir de-transform in front of each other for the first time which is a shocking twist to the season so it makes sense for Dark Owl to be viewed for midseason. By the way, it ticks me off that broadcasters decided to follow the same concept and air the episodes in a random order, similar to what they did for Season 1. So yeah, this is my personal theory after analyzing data from the already released Season 2 episodes.